cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nedland
|connectedresources = }} The Republic of Nedland (RN or Nedland for short) is a nation located in the Gulf of Mexico. It is governed by the President of Nedland, (or El Presidente for short) Edward Bartowski III. It is often described as a banana republic, or a third world nation, although it aspires to be more. A citizen of Nedland is referred to as a Nedite, the plural of which is Nedites. Geography Nedland is located in the middle of the Gulf of Honduras. The capital of Nedland is located at its largest city, Nedopolis, on the east coast of Nedland. Nedopolis serves as the seat of government, and is also the major port of the nation. Other large cities include Rowanopolis, Nedville, and Churchill. With a few exceptions, most of the nation is covered in a tropical jungle. A mountain range is located near the center of the island. The highest peak of the mountain range is Mt. Ned, a now dormant volcano which geologists believe to have helped Nedland form through its eruptions. The trees in the mountain area are largely coniferous. A largely flat, plains area is located on the east coast of Nedland, which is the main breadbasket of the nation. Nedland's two main rivers are the Nedland River, which flows down from the mountain range and ends in a swampy delta on the west coast, and the Ned River, which flows down from Mt. Ned in the center of the mountain range through the jungle and lowlands to its delta in the city of Nedopolis. Temperatures in Nedland range from below freezing on the highest mountain peaks to desertlike conditions in some areas of the plains. Environment Various tropical creatures are found there, such as parrots, crocodiles, monkeys, tapirs, and many more. One species is native to Nedland, the Nedland Parrot. Various palm trees grow on it, including coconut palms. Mt. Ned is dormant, but it sometimes spews out ash. There are many environmentalists upon the island, as the Nedite government is strongly pro-environment. History Before Independence Nedland was inhabited by Mayan and Carib tribes since the 100's AD. There is a large Mayan temple complex at the seat of Mt. Ned, which regularly draws in tourists. The island was first discovered in 1519 by a Polish Explorer named Ned Borninski, for whom the island is named. He soon sold his map of the island to the Spanish, but on the condition that the Spanish would not harm the natives on the island and only use the map for trade. In 1524, the Spanish disobeyed Ned's request and invaded the island, but were repelled by the natives, who used guerrilla tactics efficiently and were helped by Ned. Later, in 1598 (after Ned's death), Spanish troops again invaded the island and conquered the natives using offshore bombardment. They turned the island into a Spanish colony from which they could raid British merchant ships. The British invaded in 1603, but were defeated by Spanish forces. Nedland continued to be under Spanish rule for many years. In the Napoleonic wars, the British attacked the island, and captured it, although many people still speak Spanish there. In the American Civil War, Nedopolis was one of the British ports giving aid to Confederate vessels in the Caribbean. During World War I, German troops attempted to take the island, but were stopped by British forces. During World War II, German forces again invaded, but were stopped by Americans and Soviets stationed on the island. Cold War In 1949, the resistance to the harsh British rule of Nedland that had been growing since the end of World War II finally took the last British fort on the island. Parliment was forced to grant Nedland its independence. The resistance leaders then sat down and set up a Constitution for their nation. The government of Nedland was originally to be a Constitutional Democracy in the style of the United States, with Edward "Ned" Bartowski I, a leader of the resistance movement who had been nicknamed the "Nedite George Washington," as president. However, the nearby United States of America, which had been gripped by an anti-communist hysteria, suspected that Ned I was a Communist due to the fact that Ned spoke of keeping Nedland independent from US business interests. In 1955, after failing to rig the 1954 Presidential election in Nedland, the CIA sponsored a coup. Ned I was killed defending civilians in a battle in the streets of Nedopolis (although the official story was that he resigned), and General Nadav Carden of the Nedite Army was installed as the dictator of the island. A fanatical Christian fundamentalist, Carden outlawed all non-Christian religions, brought about corporatist economic reforms, banned abortion and birth control, and segregated all persons of African descent. Carden's totalitarian regime recieved training and monetary and diplomatic support from the United States. Despite this, over the next forty years a resistance movement fought against Carden's government with backing from Communist Cuba and the Soviet Union. The Bartowski Dynasty In 1989, Carden was finally overthrown after massive riots in Nedopolis. Edward "Ned" Bartowski II, Ned I's grandson and a leader of the resistance movement, became the Communist Dictator of Nedland after a power struggle in the leadership of the resistance. Although Ned II was a dictator, he was a social liberal and outspoken against totalitarianism. He was also a large ally of the Cuban dictator, Fidel Castro. In 2004, Ned II died and was replaced by his son, Edward "Ned the Great" Bartowski III. At first, Ned III did little more than carry on the policies of his father. However, he soon had a crisis on his hands. After the US invasion of Iraq, anti-American videos and notices began circulating on the Internet, some of which were thought to be created by Ned III's government. George W. Bush, President of the USA, demanded the removal of this, "propaganda". Ned III refused. Soon, in 2005, US forces had invaded and occupied the island, and installed a puppet dictatorship headed by General Roberto Martinez, a renegade general of Ned's forces. Chuck Norris, a martial arts star and law enforcement personnel from Texas was left as commander of US forces on the island. However, Norris proved to be an inefficient commander, as Nedite insurgents fought back. Within two weeks, Martinez's government was overthrown, and Ned III was restored. George W. Bush was forced accept defeat, and anti-American material continued circulating on the Internet. Another notable event was that the Conservative Christian terrorist group, the Sons of Shining Truth, organized several car bombings on Nedite soil, leading to increased security. Ned the Great also has, somewhat controversially, been aiding FARC guerrillas in Columbia, leading to a diplomatic crisis with Columbia in 2008. In addition, the Sons of Shining Truth engaged in a large terrorist attack on Nedland on August 10, 2008, but the Sons of Shining Truth were later defeated in a series of battles in late August and early September. Another Nedite struggle occurred in the April of 2009, when Nedland entered into the Karma War in support of their allies in The International. Nedite soldiers fought primarily in the Afghanistan front against Islamist guerrillas aligned with NPO, although Nedite forces also fought in the South and Central American theatres. Many Nedite soldiers died in this war, leading some to question the need for the war in the first place. Nevertheless, Nedland came out victorious in the end of the war. Ned III's Reforms In mid 2007, Ned III decided that dictatorship was not working very well. He reformed the government, separating powers and allowing free elections. Soon after more political freedoms were enabled, the religious right gathered and formed the Family Values Party with backing from the US, although US support for the group ended upon Barack Obama's appointment as President of the United States. Ned III reformed the Communist Party into the Green Party. Although Nedland became a democracy, the US government continued embargoing Nedland. Ned III also broke relations with China, claiming that they had abandoned true leftism. Plans were made for the first elections in Nedland, to be held on the 5th of November, 2008. After winning the elections, Ned continued his reforms. In April 2009, President Ned renamed the Green Party as the "Nedite National Congress," to better reflect the fact that the party was not a radical environmentalist party. This has resulted in several congressmen leaving the party. In July 2009, a coup attempt was made against Ned III's government. The Reverend Jerry Robertson, a famous pastor, apologist for the Carden regime, and opponent of Ned III gathered together an army of militiamen, skinheads, survivalists, and various other groups that opposed Ned's presidency. With support from several foreign groups, Robertson's army attempted to take over Nedland. However, the rebels were eventually defeated when the people of Nedland came out on President Ned's side and rose up to stop the revolution. The end of this rebellion also signified a decline in the popularity of the Family Values Party (the party was accused of supporting the rebellion), which ceased to be a major political force in Nedland. Government Nedland is a Democratic Republic headed by the President of Nedland, who is currently Edward "Ned" Miles Bartowski III. The President is also known as El Presidente by the Spanish speaking population of the island. The Vice President is Rowan Susan Bartowski, Ned III's sister. The Constitution of Nedland outlines most of the laws and government policies of Nedland, including separation of powers. The Nedite government is divided into three sections: The Legislative Brance, The Executive Branch, and the Judicial Branch. The Legislative Branch consists of two houses, the House of Representatives and the Senate. They make laws in a complex voting process. The Executive Branch consists of the President and Vice President of Nedland, along with military and police forces. The President is elected by a mixture of the popular vote, and a vote that occurs in the Legislative Branch. The Judicial Branch consists of 9 Judges who oversee large court cases. They, like the Justices of the US, have the power of Judicial Review. The flag of Nedland has a large yellow gear and knife in the center (like the Angolan Flag) with a green N above it and a yellow star beneath it, as well as red rays running out from the center on a white background. The green N on a background of red with four fleur de lis is a symbol of the previously ruling Bartowski dynasty, and the seal of the nation. The national anthem of Nedland is the song, "Heart of Nedland." The pledge of allegiance of Nedland is as follows: "I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the Republic of Nedland, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." The government is not prejudiced, and allows people of all religions to be in government. The government strongly supports freedom of speech, press, assembly, petition, and religion. Every citizen 16 and above can vote and become a government official, regardless of race, gender, or religion. There is currently one major party in Nedland, the Nedite National Congress, a left-wing party that President Ned is a member of. There are several other political parties, but they do not have enough support to get in power. Human Rights Nedland has a very high record of human rights, even higher than the USA. The death penalty (unless the person chooses it verses life in prison) and torture are strictly against the law. Most harmful drugs, such as Crack and Crystal Meth, are illegal in Nedland. Marijuana, and other less harmful drugs are legal for adults (but not for children) to use, although it is taught in schools that drugs generally cause harm and it is best to avoid them. Nedland is also notable for having a very lenient policy regarding firearms. Although the weapons are taxed, Nedite citizens can own pretty much any firearm (or other weapon) short of a rocket launcher. Religion Under the dictatorship of Nadav Carden from 1955 to 1989, all non-Christian religions were illegal, punishable by death, and many faith-based principles found their way into the government. This created a religious tension between Christians and non-Christians which still causes problems today. However, in modern times Nedland has freedom of religion and separation of church and state (as guaranteed in the Nedite constitution of 1949). Mandatory prayer and bible study are not allowed at schools, but students may do those activities on their own. Current religions statistics show that Nedland is 40% non-religious, 39% Christian (23% Catholic, 16% Protestant), 2% Jewish, 10% voodoo, and 9% other. The current President of Nedland, Ned III, is an atheist (although he describes himself as a secular humanist). Abortion, Embryonic Stem Cell Research, and Same-Sex Marriage are all legal in Nedland, much to the anger of the Religious Right. Divorce and adultery are legal as well, although the latter is frowned upon socially. Population The population of Nedland is roughly 10 million people, 500 thousand of which live in Nedopolis. The official language of Nedland is English, although most people speak Spanish as well. Nedland's main currency is the Nedite Dollar, which is roughly equivalent in value to the United States Dollar. In terms of race, Caucasians have a slight majority, although there are large African and Hispanic minorities. Foreign Policy When Nedland was founded, it's government sought a good relationship with the USA. However, the US government turned it down, fearing that Nedland's left-wing government would be a threat to US business interests, and invaded the nation in 1955. The US government then set up a puppet dictatorship in Nedland which fought against a resistatnce movement allied to the Soviet Union. When the resistance finally won, and a Communist dictatorship was set up, Nedland pursued a foreign policy favorable to the USSR. After the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, Nedland sought allies in Latin America, specifically Cuba. Later, when the Socialist Hugo Chavez gained power in Venezuela, Nedland became allies with Venezuela as well. When Nedland was briefly occupied by US forces in 2005, Venezuela and Cuba sent aid to Nedite forces. China also sent aid, as they were concerned with growing US power. Nedland was also part of the Socialistic Empire Alliance, an alliance that aids Leftist nations around the world. Ned III had served on the alliance's People's Council. Nedland has also been a part of the Azein Axis, Union of Free States (Older Version), and Maroon Revolutionaries Alliances. Currently, Nedland is part of The International, an alliance of Left-Wing nations. Ned III is also a critic of the Bush administration and the Republican Party in the US, and sent money to the Democratic candidates in the 2000, 2004, and 2008 US elections. Nedland also has, along with Venezuela and Ecuador, been funding FARC guerrillas against the Colombian Government, and deployed troops to the Colombian-Venezuelan border in 2008, during the diplomatic crisis involving the Colombian Military's attack on FARC bases in Ecuador. Soon after Ned III's reforms, Canada ended the embargo on Nedland and established relations with it. In addition, Nedland has a pro-Israel leaning in the crisis in the middle east, leading to strained relations with the Muslim World. More recently, President Ned has introduced a new element to his foreign policy, known as the Ned Doctrine. According to the Ned Doctrine, Nedland shall provide economic aid to developing nations around the world so as to curb Right-Wing influence. In addition, Nedland shall strengthen relations with secular and Left-Wing governments and encourage these nations to join Left-Wing and Democratic Alliances. These new foreign policy achievements have had some success, with Nedite economic advisers heading into Venezuela to provide advisory to Venezuela's government. Media Nedland's main news network is Nedland News, which is known for its fair reporting of current events. Hollywood films are very popular in Nedland, and there are several film channels on the television and film reviewers in the Newspaper. Roger Ebert regularly visits Nedland and reviews Nedite films. US television shows regularly air on Nedite TV, as well as several South American and Caribbean shows. Computer ownership is common in Nedland, and most citizens have access to the Internet. Video and computer games are growing increasingly popular in Nedland, which has resulted in anti-video game US attorney Jack Thompson making several trips to the island. Both visits resulted in the pro-video game Nedite government forcing him to leave. Culture Nedland stubbornly resists globalization, keeping its own national identity and culture. Sports are not as popular as they are in the USA, but large crowds still turn up to see the Nedite Dragons soccer team play other nations' soccer teams. Foods common in Nedland are Burritos, Enchiladas, Quesadias, and other Spanish style foods, in addition to American foods such as hamburgers and french fries, and more European foods such as tea, wine, fish, poultry, pork, and beef. Economy Nedland has much regulation of business to ensure protection of workers and the environment. Some businesses, such as healthcare, schooling, etc, are nationalized, but many are not. Nedland pays for the nationalizations through high progressive taxation. Nedland receives much oil from Venezuela, but is trying to use alternate energies. Some large products exported by Nedland are milk, wine, tea, coconut, jewelry, fish, wood, coal, water, and others. The Nedite government has several anti-business policies, such as pollution reduction laws, animal rights laws, and labor laws. Currently, the Nedite minimum wage is $15. Companies who pay their workers less, or mistreat workers, animals, and the environment will have restrictions placed on them. Because of this, McDonald's and Walmart were banned from Nedland, and KFC, Burger King, and Wendy's have trade restrictions. Military The Nedite Military is broken into four branches, the army, the navy, the air force, and the special forces. The commander in chief of the entire armed forces is the President of Nedland, who is currently Ned Bartowski III. The commander in chief of the individual Nedite Army is currently Generalissimo Nicholas Bartowski, Ned III's brother, and an aggressive tactician. The armed forces are currently numbering around 88 thousand troops, not including the special forces. An average soldier carries an M-16 assault rifle and a M3 Pistol with a combat knife. Snipers and rangers each carry an additional sniper rifle. Missile troops carry missile launchers or bazookas. The special forces have around a thousand servicemen currently, one hundred of which are agents of Nedland's secret police, the Red Police. Special Forces commandos carry Desert Eagle pistols, combat knives, M-16's, and SMG's. Red Policemen are armed with Desert Eagles with silencers, combat knives, and sniper rifles, as well as curved swords. The tank corps consists of tanks, and most tanks have a gun turret and two machine turrets, as well as a small rocket to launch at enemy vehicles. The navy has roughly 27 battle ships, including the flagship, the NS (Nedland Ship) Ned. It also has many transport ships. The air force has many helicopters, bombers, and fighter planes. The fighter planes are mostly F-15E's, and the bomber planes are mostly B-52H's, with a variety of other planes as well. Ned III has a private jet, known as the Ned, with two F-22 escorts. Nedland also has several cruise missiles in underwater bunkers, ready to activate and defend the island. AA guns and surface to air missiles defend Nedite air. The Nedite military used to be more poorly equipped, but after the Nedite government gained a surplus in early 2009, it was upgraded.